Para siempre
by Twilight-Edwella
Summary: Porque el la vio, y con una sóla mirada, supo que ella sería para él.   Por el resto de su existencia... Viñeta única.


**Hola, ¡aquí escribo algo más!, sé que debería estar escribiendo Te esperaré, pero estoy sin motivación ****. No dejaron ni un solo review, ¿acaso no les gustó? Si no lo hizo, POR FAVOR, DÍGANME!**

**Bueno, esta locura se me ocurrió cuando venía caminando de vuelta del Instituto, y me dije: "No me gusta como se conocieron Carslie y Esme". Les juro que yo esperaba una historia de amor…**

**Bueno, sin más que decir, los dejo con esta locura, que por cierto, los personajes no me pertenecen, si no, a S. Meyer, que me regalará a Jasper para mi cumpleaños, el 24 de noviembre.**

**DILE NO AL PLAGIO!.**

CARLISLE POV.

El dolor de estar convertido en esto, en este monstruo que por naturaleza necesita privar a otros de su vida para sobrevivir, un asesino sin control, sin piedad de las madres de familia, de niños pequeños, o incluso de fríos violadores, porque hasta ellos merecen vivir. Encerrados en una cárcel de por vida, por vivir al fin y al cabo.

Pero este ser, este asesino que no reconozco, que se muere por una gota de sangre humana, tan sólo una, una para saciar la ardiente quemazón de su garganta.

Pero, no, yo no me convertiría en un monstruo para mi propio beneficio, entonces, al darme cuenta de lo que realmente era, decidí acabar con mi existencia, sin éxito, vale aclarar.

Al no lograrlo, fue cuando me aislé del mundo, de la civilización, para intentar matarme de hambre.

Pero tampoco funcionó, la sed era tan grande que ahogaba, y sabía que a pesar de estas en medio de un bosque, si un humano se aproximara... lo mataría.

Suerte fue la mía, al estar tan fuera de mis cabales, que, al ver a un venado cruzar la desierta carretera, le hinqué los dientes, y debí toda su sangre como si en ello se me fuera la vida. Luego de hacerlo, yaciendo el venado muerto a mis pies y sin una gota de sangre, descubrí, que a pesar de todo, tenía una salida.

Tal vez, en algún momento, podría volver a la civilización, e incluso llegar a trabajar, eso era todo un logro para mí en aquel entonces.

Sonreí tristemente, al darme cuenta, que los años habían pasado, y mi existencia seguía siendo vacía y solitaria. A pesar, de que mi autocontrol había mejorado tanto que hasta había llegado a convertirme en médico, algo que nunca llegué ni siquiera a soñar luego de descubierta mi naturaleza vampírica, evitaba el contacto personal con los humanos, no porque me molestara, si no, porque acabarían descubriéndome.

Acaricié lentamente la taza de café caliente que tenía en mis manos, a pesar de comer ni beber comida de humanos, solía ir a pequeños cafés, simplemente, para ver a la gente relacionarse entre sí, tan felices, con tanta confianza, sin saber que, a tres mesas de distancia, había un vampiro asechándolos.

También me gustaba sentir el calor del café en mis heladas manos, y sentir el aroma provenir de él, era una sensación que no se comparaba con nada que hubiera experimentado.

Y cuando este se enfriaba por mi contacto frío, dejaba el dinero suficiente como pagar por el café y algo extra, y me iba dejando la taza sin tocar.

Mi taza, ya se estaba volviendo fría, por lo que saqué de mi billetera lo suficiente para pagar, y un poco más, tal vez en esta zona eran más caros.

Entonces percibí un exquisito aroma que me dejó paralizado. Era de canela, tal vez con algo de miel y jazmines.

Busqué con la mirada a la persona que cargaba tan hermosas flores, pero mi sorpresa fue la mía al encontrarme con un par de ojos carmesí que mi miraban cautelosos.

Era una mujer hermosa, con rostro amable con forma de corazón, y cabello largo y color caramelo este caía en suaves ondas por sobre su espalda.

A pesar de ser una vampiresa, por que sus ojos me lo advertían, ella no se veía como una, en absoluto. La armonía existente entre sus delicados rasgos, la hacía ver como un ángel, un hermoso e inocente ángel o tal vez una preciosa princesa, si una hermosura de princesa, amable y dulce como una.

Sus ojos me miraban algo asustados, y se veían tristes, yo no quería que estuviera triste, no ella, no mi princesa.

Porque sí, a pesar de haberla conocido hace menos de dos minutos, ya estaba calado hasta los huesos, ahora entendía lo que describían los libros, y he admitir, que no se acercaba mucho a la realidad.

Ni todas las páginas de un libro, alcanzarían para describir ese momento, en el que nuestras miradas se cruzaron por primera vez.

Yo no quería que ella me temiera, al contrario, quería que se acercara, y se sentara a mí lado, para poder acariciar ese sedoso cabello caramelo.

Entonces y por primera vez en mi vida, hice algo sin pensar... le sonreí como un tonto enamorado, como solo un hombre deslumbrado sabe hacerlo.

Y ella, mi pequeña princesita, se acercó hacia mí, dejándome momentáneamente sin palabras.

Me devolvió la sonrisa hermosamente, cortándome la respiración.

Era tan hermosa cuando sonreía...

Entonces, pronunció unas palabras que me dejaron completamente fuera de lugar.

- ¿Me ayudas? - preguntó con voz temblorosa, pero aún así, tan suave como el canto de los pájaros en primavera.

Sabía que ella se refería a la sed, no era necesario aclararlo, pero yo le busqué un doble significado a esas dos simples palabras.

La ayudaría a quitar ese velo de tristeza escondido tras sus expresivos ojos, y en ese momento, me di cuenta que estaría ahí para ella siempre.

Tal vez sonara loco, pero ahora me daba cuenta que el amor a primera vista existía. Quizás aún no fuera amor, pero estaba muy seguro de que, pronto lo sería.

- Siempre - respondí con voz segura mientras me podía de pie, dispuesto a enseñarle el camino, pasé un brazo por su cintura, maravillándome por la calidez que ella emanaba.

Sin duda, había encontrado algo mejor que el café.

Salimos del silencioso y tranquilo café, aún con mis brazos en su pequeña cintura.

Porque sabía que de ahora en adelante, no estaríamos jamás solos otra vez, yo la ayudaría siempre que ella lo necesitase, y compartiría con ella toda mi existencia.

Juntos, superaríamos todos los obstáculos que el destino pudiera colocarnos en el camino, juntos.

Para siempre.

**Espero les haya gustado, y si lo hizo, dejen reviews, y si no les gustó, también **

**Un beso, y por favor, lean Te esperaré, necesito saber que les pareció. **

**Mari.**


End file.
